A technology-based health care system that fully integrates the technical and social aspects of patient care and therapy should be able to connect the client with care providers irrespective of separation distance or location of the participants. Currently, clinical services are generally limited to in-hospital operations. For example, if a physician needs to review the performance parameters of an implantable device in a patient, it is likely that the patient has to go to the clinic. Further, if the medical conditions of a patient with an implantable device warrant a continuous monitoring or adjustment of the device, the patient would have to stay in a hospital indefinitely. Further, if the patient with the IMDs is taking a drug, it is often clinically prudent to monitor the dose and its impact on the patient and, as well, on the IMDs. Such a continued treatment plan poses both economic and social problems. Under the exemplary scenario, as the segment of the population with implanted medical devices increases many more hospitals/clinics including service personnel will be needed to provide in-hospital service for the patients, thus escalating the cost of healthcare. Additionally the patients will be unduly restricted and inconvenienced by the need to either stay in the hospital or make very frequent visits to a clinic.
Often, a patient will visit a clinic center for retrieval of data from the implanted device to assess the operations of the device and gather patient history for both clinical and research purposes. Such data is acquired by having the patient in a hospital/clinic to download the stored data from the implantable medical device. Depending on the frequency of data collection this procedure may pose serious difficulty and inconvenience for patients who live in rural areas or have limited mobility. Similarly, in the event a need arises to upgrade the software of an implantable medical device, the patient will be required to come into the clinic or hospital to have the upgrade installed.
Advances in modern patient therapy and treatment have made it possible to implant a number of devices in a patient; however, managing and integrating these various devices is difficult. For example, IMDs such as a defibrillator or a pacemaker, a neural implant, a drug pump, a separate physiologic monitor and various other IMDs may be implanted in a single patient. To successfully manage the operations and assess the performance of each device in a patient with multi-implants requires a continuous update and monitoring of the devices. As is often the case, patients with multi-implanted medical devices may take a variety of medications. It is therefore necessary to monitor drug intake and its effect on the operational and functional parameters of the IMDs. Additionally, chronic monitoring of drug intake and its effect on the physiological and clinical conditions of the patient enables a proactive intervention to change the course of an otherwise serious medical condition. Thus, there is a need to monitor drug delivery and effectiveness in conjunction with IMD performance.h